merge_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Shrine
Summary Challenge 16 is full of Super Cursed Land, and requires a very specific order of merging to win. Challenge Walkthrough * Merge the 5 Faint Spirit Rocks. * Merge a Soul Mana Rock with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the left, creating an Arcane Lifestone. * Merge the other Soul Mana Rock with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the bottom right, creating another Arcane Lifestone. * Merge 2 Arcane Lifestones with another on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Activate the Area Blesser, unlocking the Fruit Bush Shrub. * Merge the Fruit Bush Shrub with 2 others on Super Cursed Land at the top left. * Activate the Area Blesser, unlocking the Wise Floating Rock. * Merge the Wise Floating Rock with 2 others on Super Cursed Land in the top centre. * Activate the Area Blesser, unlocking the third Soul Mana Rock. * Merge the Soul Mana Rock with 2 others on Super Cursed Land in the middle of the field. * Merge the 2 Peacat Eggs with 3 others on Super Cursed Land. * Merge the Dyr Egg with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Merge the 3 Minotaur Eggs * Allow your creatures to destroy the Evil Statue. (You can either take the time to activate the Area Blesser and tap on the Evil Statue, or continue with the merging and let that happen in its own time.) * Merge the 3 Blessed Sapling. * Harvest 2 Little Blessing Orbs from the Young Blessed Tree and merge with another on Super Cursed Land at the bottom. * Merge 2 Young Blessed Trees with another on Super Cursed Land in the bottom left. * Allow your creatures to destroy the Evil Statue. * Merge the Blessed Tree with 2 others on Super Cursed Land in the bottom right. * Merge 2 Teeming Treasure Chests with another on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Allow your creatures to destroy the Evil Statue. * Harvest 3 Young Blessing Orbs from the Ruby Blessed Tree and merge with 2 others. * Merge 2 Blessing Orbs with another on Super Cursed Land at the top. * Allow your creatures to destroy the Evil Statue. * Ensure that all Area Blessers have been activated, and tap the Great Blessing Orb beside the Druid Stone on the lower right. You are looking to unlock that Druid Stone without merging. * Hopefully, the Broken Mythical Idol in the middle has been unlocked as well. If not, harvest another Young Blessing Orb from the Ruby Blessed Tree and tap it near the Broken Mythical Idol. * Move the Broken Mythical Idol out of the way and merge the 3 Druid Stones with 2 others on Super Cursed Land, in a horizontal line. (The 2 on Super Cursed Land will be at each end of the line.) * Merge 5 Broken Mythical Idols. * Merge 3 Broken Mythical Idols. * Merge the Mythical Idols. Trivia Using this walkthrough, you end up with a Broken Mythical Idol left over. There are 9 on the field (6 in Evil Statues).Category:Levels Category:Challenge Levels